


feisty

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do it. I dare you.” Pansy repeats, puckering her lips once and giving it a smack, her glossy lip gloss smothered perfectly, not a smear out of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feisty

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston

“Do it. I dare you.” Pansy repeats, puckering her lips once and giving it a smack, her glossy lip gloss smothered perfectly, not a smear out of place.

“I can’t kiss you, Pans!” Daphne exclaims, her narrow eyebrows furrowing as she sits up on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting slightly. 

“Oh, please. Of course you can. I kiss people all the time.” Pansy says matter-of-factly, her perfect lips curving downwards in a slight frown. “Just the other day I kissed Granger, and let me tell you, she actually wasn’t half bad–”

“Seriously, Pansy!” Daphne cuts her off, her expression urgent. She swishes her hair dramatically, letting her head fall back onto the bed, fanning out over the dark green, Slytherin snake clad comforters.

“What.” Pansy deadpans, beginning to lose her patience as she hovers above Daphne. “It’s a simple dare, just carry it out.”

“I’ve never kissed anybody!” Daphne practically shrieks, sitting up so quickly Pansy has no time to react, their foreheads smacking into each other’s. 

Pansy seems unabashed, despite the red mark on her forehead beginning to glow against her pale skin. “You’ve never kissed anybody?” She asks for clarification, letting out a disbelieving snort.

“Yes!” Daphne huffs, her cheeks a ruddy shade of red. “So sue me if I don’t want my first kiss to be with you!” 

“Aww, you don’t mean that, do you?” Pansy asks, tipping Daphne’s chin up with one perfect finger, but the other girl jerks away.

“Feisty.” Pansy comments, smirking now. There’s a small trace of gloss next to the corner of her mouth. Daphne can’t help but stare at it.

She barely recognizes Pansy’s talking before she waves a hand in front of her face a couple times.

“What?”

“I was saying, if you kissed me now, it wouldn’t be that bad of a first kiss. I’m experienced, gorgeous, and I can be romantic if you want to.” Pansy repeats, and Daphne’s eyes bug out comically.

“Seriously, Pans, stop joking around!” She complains.

Pansy rolls her eyes, her hand moving to curl around Daphne’s wrist. “Okay, fine. I won’t be romantic, but I will be gentle. And you don’t want your first kiss to be with some guy, right?” She asks, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Daphne ponders this. Her attraction to girls has been evident ever since the second year, but Pansy?

She studies the other girl carefully before she makes her decision. The Asian girl is actually very pretty, from her soft skin and short black hair that tickles her chin, to the way that her mouth curves up in a triumphant smirk.

“Dammit.” Daphne mutters and leans in. She was never one to back down from a dare anyway.


End file.
